END
by ItoeFukuda
Summary: I know this was long ago, but i am a new writer here and this is the first ever story i've written, it's actually for my school assignment I'm still bad at summaries but pls read and tell me what you think, i promise you won't be dissapointed ( Nalu )


E.N.D (Evil Natsu Dragneel)

A small city within Fiore, Magnolia, with a population of people and 10% are wizards. There was a famous and strong guild, Fairytail. Two best friends, a celestial wizard and a fire dragon slayer, evil was held within one, darkness will rise, will it destroy one of them? Or will both survive the tragedy.

"Lucy!" She turned around and what she saw made her smile, it was her goofy and best friend of all, Natsu Dragneel.

"Hi Natsu"

"You ready for the mission yet?" Natsu said excitedly.

"Give me a while to pack; I'll meet you at the train station." "Got it!" and with that, they went their separate ways.

At the train station…

Natsu and Lucy were in the train station on the way to their mission location, with the usual Natsu having motion sickness, lying on Lucy's lap. For some reason, according to Natsu, Lucy's scent made him more relaxed. It is no shocked to the people around them, those two had been inseparable ever since they met. It was like they were connected by a red string of fate.

"Natsu, wake up, we have arrived." Lucy whispered softly to his ear.

Natsu stirred a bit and woke up mumbling, "Morning Lucy," as he gave her his goofy smile. Lucy admits she can never get tired of his smile, it always makes her heart flutters.

"Morning? It's noon, come on, get up,"

Both left the train station and went to see their employer, their job was simple, it was to defeated one of the dark wizards that were terrorizing the villagers.

In the forest…

They walked throughout the forest but didn't bump into the criminal, it was already late so they decided to camp out. Natsu searched for food while Lucy set the fire with the help of Natsu's fire magic. Both were now relaxing by the fire together, chatting about the silly times they had. However, they did not realize a pair of eye's was watching them "Enjoy it now, but it won't be long until one falls into the darkness," the voice cackled evilly. Natsu, thanks to his sensitive hearing heard something but then shrugged it off as he thought it wasn't that important. Boy was he wrong. Morning came, and they both set out to look for the criminal, it didn't take long because they were ambushed by a gang of hooded people "WHO ARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted, Lucy was preparing for combat. Nobody answered and just charged at them. Both Natsu and Lucy fought hard, by the time they were done, they were already out of energy, just as they thought it was over, a large man with red eyes and jet black hair came out. Natsu was about to charge but was stopped when the man said "Whoa, I'm not here to fight," he smirked as he looked at both of them. He then looked back to Natsu "You should be separating yourself from your loved one, my boy, or else," he smirked again and then disappeared. Natsu was beyond confused of what the man said to him, separate himself from the one he loves? Why? Questions were flowing through his head until Lucy called out to him,

"Natsu. Come on, we need to report this to Master."

Natsu just nodded without saying anything. As they when back to the village to get their cash, they were now on the way to their home. Lucy was getting worried for Natsu, usually after a mission, he would be loud and cheerful and probably getting himself in trouble. However, now he was quiet and gloomy, he didn't say anything to her.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" she asked.

Natsu looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine Luce, don't worry" Lucy calmed down a bit but was still worried.

Arrival to Magnolia

Natsu went straight home right after he walked Lucy back to her apartment. His mind was still wandering, as he reached home, it was dark, it felt lonely. Natsu tried to sleep the entire night but he couldn't, what that man said to him had affected him strongly, he couldn't get his mind off it, but something the man had said made him uncomfortable. As morning came, he felt terrible, his inner body ached, he has a terrible headache and he felt like he was about to die. Nevertheless, he got ready to see Lucy, thinking that maybe if he went to her, he would feel better. *Knock Knock* was heard on his door, when he opened it, he saw Lucy, standing in front of him smiling but that soon turned into a frown as she saw how he looked "What happened to you?!" Lucy yelled shocked and surprised

All Natsu could do was say " I don't know, I couldn't sleep well last night"

Lucy was now extremely worried "Is it because of what the man said? "

Natsu thought about it for a few minutes, did it affect him? "I think so, I couldn't put my head on it, but it just makes me worried, Luce…Is there something wrong with me? " Natsu asked in such a pained voice.

It made Lucy heartbroken to see her best friend like this, she did what she could do, hugged him. "It's gonna be okay, I'll be with you, there's nothing wrong with you. It's going to be fine." She whispered softly. Natsu nodded slightly and slowly began to let sleep take over him. Lucy didn't know what to do, it wasn't normal seeing Natsu in this state but all she could do was to comfort him.

Days passed by, Natsu's condition was getting worst, he was getting sick, so sick that he wasn't eating, Lucy called out to her friends to help and to check on him, but no one knew what was going on, Lucy's heart hurt. She didn't like seeing the people she cared about suffering. It reminded her of her mother's death. Lucy stayed by Natsu side the whole entire time. "Lucy, come on, you need to get some fresh air" Erza, one of her friends told her. "But Natsu is" she was then cut off "I'll stay with Natsu, you go to the guild and get something to eat." Erza smiled. Lucy had no choice to obey, knowing her friend wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was night, Erza had left to her apartment and Lucy was in the kitchen getting some food ready, however she stopped once she heard something russle, she looked over and saw natsu moving, "NATSU! Wake up!" she tried but it was no used, he wasn't. "No, no, get way from..m..me" Natsu called, he was sleep talking. *Nightmares?" Lucy thought. The first thing she thought was going to her friends, she needed help. She quickly grabbed her coat and ran fast to the guild.

In Natsu's dream

He was alone in the dark, suddenly hearing

"_The time has come where you shall betray your loves one, come with me Natsu, follow me to the world of darkness, where you will have the most power,_" The person walked closer to Natsu.

"No, no, get away from m..me."

"_Come to the side of darkness, you can't escape for as I am within you, come join the world of darkness and rule, let me take over you, you can't fight it, dark is always the strongest." _

"no..no…Get away, NO!"

Natsu woken, sweat pouring down his head. " I need to get out of here, before I hurt the ones I love," he said, he quickly packed all his things and ran out of Magnolia, as fast as he could, he can't bear to see anyone right now, if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave, he had too, he had to protect them. Tears started to fall as he ran, he hated to leave his love ones, *Lucy…I'm sorry* he thought as he ran away into the dark.

Back to Lucy

"Everyone! Please, you have to help me, Natsu… Natsu is." She panted. "What? What's wrong with Natsu? Erza asked.

Lucy just told them to follow her, but once they arrived, it was too late, Natsu was not on the bed, Lucy's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" Erza asked, trying to keep calm. She looked over at Lucy and saw that she was already broken down with Wendy and Levy comforting her. Erza looked out to the window and thought *Where are you, Natsu?*

Days, weeks, months has passed, Natsu was nowhere to be found, the guild even called all their allies to search for him, but they found nothing. Lucy was now a broken person, she lost her smile that everyone loves, everyone was worried for her, because of Natsu's disappearance. It had affected Lucy the most.

However, one day, Lucy was just sitting in the corner of her guild, looking down at a picture of Natsu when the guild doors slammed open, everyone was surprised. As the dust disappears, they saw a look alike of Natsu. But instead of his bright salmon hair, it was now reddish and his teeth were sharped like a dragon's, but that's not the thing that shocked them most, what shocked them most was his eyes, it wasn't white and pure, it was now dark and filled with evil but Lucy was too shocked to noticed. She ran to him, she wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, but nothing would come out, she was just happy, so happy that she hugged him. The guild saw this and for some part of their guts, something told them that it was not right.

"Natsu, where were you? I missed you" Lucy cried as she buried her head into Natsu's chest.

But Natsu's reaction shocked her, Lucy was roughly pushed away, and she saw a smirk forming

" Hmm, well if it isn't little miss blonde" he cackled " This place is still the same as ever" as he walked into the guild right pass Lucy " What's with all your faces? Not happy to see your guild mate?"

"What happened to you Natsu" Grey spoke with seriousness.

Natsu turned to him and gave him an evil grin "Nothing happened, I just took over your little goody Natsu and turned him into a devil with power, is that so bad?"

"N..natsu…who are you? Wha…What have you done to Natsu" She said shivering. Before anyone could react, Natsu was infront of her and holding her by the neck strangling her, Erza charged but was then pushed away by a huge force

"Who am i? I'm still the same person, just more powerful and evil" He smirked evilly strangling her tighter and then threw her to the side of the wall, making Lucy bleed.

"LUCY!" the whole guild cried out.

"WHAT! HAHAHAHA, I FEEL SO ALIVE; ALL OF YOU ARE SO WEAK CARING FOR THIS BLONDIE!" Natsu shouted evilly, soon, everyone began to attack him while some of the girls went to Lucy to make sure she was alright.

What happened next was just total chaos, the whole place was getting destroyed, the villagers ran away in panic as the destruction went out of control, Natsu was out of control to say the least. He blew up everything that got in his way, he hurt innocent people.

"MUAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU WEAKLINGS CAN DEAFEAT ME! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT PEASANT, BOW TO ME, THE STRONGEST WIZARD ALIVE!" He shouted to everyone.

He was standing on the roof of the guild, when he saw someone trying to run away, with just one shoot, the person was laid dead. Everyone was terrified, even his guild members.

"BOW!" Natsu yelled.

The villagers has no choice, they didn't want to be dead.

"Natsu! Stop this! This is wrong, don't let him control you!" Grey shouted.

He didn't like seeing his friend like this. Natsu just jumped down from the building and was inches away from him,

"So? I like seeing weak people suffer and you can't do anything about it, why? Because your weak" He smirked as he punched Grey right in the gut, most of his guild members were already down, including the strongest. The only one who was still conscious was Lucy, she was at the same spot, she was terrified, she didn't know what was becoming of Natsu, she slowly got up and walked to him, Natsu saw her and smirk.

"Still wanna fight, little blonde? No one is going to help you," Lucy said nothing and just stood in front of him, she didn't want to fight him but she had too, for her friends, for her and for Natsu.

"N…Natsu, I have no choice, I don't want to hurt you, please snap out of it, I don't want to fight you," she was shivering as she said that.

All Natsu did was laughed evilly "Don't even try little blonde, nobody can defeat me," as he said that, he charged straight to Lucy. Lucy did the only thing she has too, battle him, the fight was long as neither gave up, the guild members couldn't do anything as they were out of energy. Soon Lucy was already out of magic, she was beaten up and blood was all around her, Natsu just walked up to her and gripped on to her hair and pulled it hard. Lucy screamed in pain, tears fell from her eyes

" Na…Natsu…ple..please, snap o..out of it…. I know..some..somewhere inside you…you can hear me..please..Natsu…wake up."

Natsu then suddenly dropped her on the ground and gripped his head "ARGHH! STOP IT!" He screamed.

In Natsu's head…

Lucy..I can hear her…but where is she…I can't see her…what's happening… I….I need to stop him..even if it was part of me..I need to defeat him. Next was him seeing Lucy, on the ground, bleeding and his guildmates on the ground, beaten up. Natsu eyes widened and he screamed out loud. "STOP! STOP HURTING THEM! DON'T HURT THEM! GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

Back to the present..

"ARGGHHH! JUST LET ME DO MY JOB!" Natsu was gripping his head so tight that it began to bleed, that's when Lucy knew, her Natsu could hear her, he was fighting with his darkness in his head. As Evil Natsu was still trying to fight back, he was unaware of Lucy being in front of him. But then, he felt something...something warm and soft, as he opened his eyes, he saw it, he saw Lucy, kissing him, straight on the lips softly.

In Natsu's head…

Lucy…, "NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, DON'T FALL FOR IT" the shadow yelled. "Sorry, but your time is over!" Natsu said as he gave a final blow to his evil self.

Present….

They saw it, the guild saw it, the darkness was being sucked out of Natsu, it was flowing away, and the last words were "No! You will regret this, you'll regret letting me go!" Natsu didn't bother. Lucy pulled away not knowing whether he was back to normal, but once she saw Natsu pure onyx eyes, she smiled happily, she slowly caressed her hand on his check, natsu doing the same to her

"Your back…" she said softly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm back, Luce" he chocked, he was crying.

Lucy gave Natsu a weak smile…" I'm so g….gl…glad," with that she fainted in his arms.

Natsu's eyes widened, "LUCE! LUCE! LUCY, DON'T PLAY WITH ME! PLEASE! LUCY!" He yelled her tight, crying badly.

After a few weeks, the guild was rebuilt, everyone was feeling better. They were all awoken after being in their short coma. Lucy's condition was the worst of all; she hadn't been awake and was in a coma for almost 2 weeks. Natsu never left her side, he stayed by her, staring at her, holding her hand. One day, his master (owner of the guild) went to talked to Natsu, Natsu was as usual staying next to Lucy, and he didn't bother to turn around.

"Natsu…what you did was a sin, you hurt the innocent, you killed an innocent person. I can't let this flow away"

Natsu didn't say anything.

"You punishment, your suspended from the guild for a month", hearing no reply from Natsu, he sighed and continued, "but, I would start this suspension after Lucy woke up" Natsu stayed silent for a while.

When he heard master started to walk out, Natsu got up and turn to master and said" MASTER! I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY!" natsu apologized in tears.

"Child, there is always a time where everyone makes mistakes, in this case, your time is already over, move on Natsu, don't let this top you from moving on. Cherish the time you will have. I'm sure Lucy will also like to see you happy" Master said,

and with that, he walked out. Natsu just stood there shocked but then he slowly smiled and then he mumbled…" Thank you, master"

More weeks passed by, Lucy was still wasn't awake. Natsu was back to his old self, he was smiling again, he began to be his cheerful self, everyone was happy to have him back. One evening, Natsu went to the infirmary to visit Lucy as he did every day. He sat next to Lucy and stroked her hair,

"Luce…wake up already…I miss you" tears started to fall, as one landed onto Lucy's face, she began to move.

Natsu heard her and stared at her closely "Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes began to fluttered open, the first thing she did when she saw Natsu, she smiled "Natsu? What's wrong?"

Natsu just quickly embraced her tight "Luce…Luce…Luce" he repeated her name over and over again.

"I'm here Natsu, I'm here." She spoke softly.

Natsu pulled way and looked straight into her eyes, and he just kissed her right on the lips, he was so happy to see she was awake, that she was alive. Lucy was surprised by his sudden actions but slowly kissed back, it was sweet but passionate kiss but it was ruined when a slam was heard, when they pulled away, they saw their guild mates, staring at them, some were embarrassed, some were flushed and others were smirking. The whole guild gathered into the small infirmary and welcome Lucy back.

The guild celebrated the whole day, people started to have fights, people getting drunk, everyone was happy. As night came, Natsu hugged Lucy tight as she was in the middle of drinking her milkshake.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu just shooked his head and held her tight "I love you, Lucy. I will protect you no matter what happens, even if it means risking my life" he swore to her.

Lucy was surprised and smiled "I love you too, Natsu." With that, the happy couple lived their life to the fullest.

What happened to the shadow? Let's just say, we won't be seeing him in a long while.


End file.
